A Bumpy Love
by Jordan and Zoe forever
Summary: This is basically a story about Michael Spence meeting a woman who is his match but who catches the eye of a few others including the great Henrik who always gets what he wants ! PLease read and review. The woman is entirely fiction. Also contains a lot of Hanssen and Greg ! Please Review PLEASE PLEASE DO ! FOR MICHAEL SPENCE, HENRIK HANSSEN AND GREG DOUGLAS FANS ! PLEASE REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

A Bumpy road

Michael Spence got out of his car feeling like he was on top of the world. Ric Griffin had gone on sick leave and don't get him worng he still felt sorry for the guy even though he had stolen his wife and wrecked his life but he was over that now and now that Ric was gone Michael would have complete control over Keller. The first thing he was going to do was rearrange the office. Minalamist, it wouldn't look small and poky anymore he thought to himself.

He walked out of the list and pushed the swing doors which revealed Keller but there was an intruder. There standing at the nurses station with Henrik Hanssen was a young slim woman with blonde hair. She looked amazing and was wearing a figure hugging black dress which was wasn't too short but enough to give a man like him ideas and the shoes- black heels, quite high. This woman meant business Michael thought.

He strolled up to them and said, "Morning Mr Hanssen," and then turned to the woman and said," I don't believe we have met, I'm Michael Spence."

Henrik Hansen began to speak for the woman but she cut him off. Michael was utterly stunned that she would have the audacity to undermine him like that.

The woman said," My name is Katie Summers, I am the new consultant."

The new consultant, what about Ric Michael asked Henrik. Mr Griffin has resigned and I have apointed Miss Summers as his replacement. I believe you will work well together.

With that Henrik turned and stalked off, he had a smile on his face. He had put two people together who were so alike. It could either go so bad or so wrong, only time will tell.

Michael meanwhile was showing Katie the ropes. She was listening intently asking a question every now and againand Michael couldn't help but admire her beauty. It was all natural and he felt so attracted to this woman.

Katie had been called down to AU to work alongside Malick with a troublesome patient. Katie liked Malick and the two of them got along very well and when Michael came down to treat another patient he saw this and felt a little bit jealous. He shook his head to himself as he watched her, what was he doing. Malick walked away leaving Katie alone and he watched her checking the patients bp when he was suddenley interupted by Nurse Williams.

"Man, you do have it bad don't you," she said a glint in her eye.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied,"right where's this patient then." He began to walk with Chrissie when he saw Katie drop some files. She bent down to pick them up and her patient was giving her the once over. It made him angry yet he was checking her out too.

"Earth to Michael," Chrissie said but he ignored her as when Katie stood up and leaned over the man in the bed to check his saline bag he pulled her onto the bed. Michael immediately ran to the patient.

"Call security,"he yelled at Chrissie,"now sir I would advise you to let that woman go," Michael said angrily to the patient.

"You gonna make me," the man sneered running his hand through Katies curled hair.

"Yes I am," Michael said edging towards the patient but the amn suddenley began to scream in pain and he let go of Katie who fell off the bed into Michaels arms and Malick came running yelling at Chrissie get 2ml of morphine. The AU was in pandemonium but Michael only had eyes for Katie who had a small bump on her head.

"I'm fine Michael," she said touched by his concern,"honestly."

"Ok but I'm taking you to get checked out," he replied.

Two hours later Katie had been checked out and declared fine. DHe was just finishing up on Keller when Michael walked up to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling," he asked her.

"Fine it was only a bump but I'd like to thank you for helping me today."

"Honestly it's no prblem it's not everyday I get to work along side a beautiful woman like you and I was just wondering whether you would like to come for a drink tonight," Michael asked Katie.

"Yes why not, I deserve one after today," she said smiling,"I'll get you at the front of the hospital in half an hour," Katie said.

"Great,"Michael said,"half an hour," and with that he walked off smiling.

Katie was just about to leave when Chrissie walked up to her,

"Hey," she said, " I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine but I must dash I'm going for a drink with Michael," Katie said.

"Oh so he got you," Chrissie said, "well just be careful and don't expect anything long term. Michael does short term resaltionships, one night stands or casual sex no strings attached.

"He seems nice to me," Katie said thinking back to how caring and thoughtful he ahd been with her throughout her first day at Holby.

"It's the nice ones that are the worst sometimes, just be careful," warned Chrissie.

It was five minutes until seven and Michael was waiting on KAtie patiently when he felt arms around his waist and thinking it was KAtie he pulled her close but at that precise moment Katie turned the corner and she saw a woman with her arms wrapped around Michael and thought my goodness Chrissie was right, well I'm not wasting my time on him. The woman with her arms wrapped around Michaels waste was in actual fact the hotel concierge he had slept with a few months back. She was very drunk and had a large gash at the side of her face.

"Hey take it easy,"he said to her when suddenley Dr Petrenko came running around the corner.

"There you are," she said in her Ukranian accent,"are you poaching my patient Mr Spence."

"Very funny Dr Petrenko but this one is all yours," he said disentangling himself from the woman.

After The concierge and Frieda had left he began to think about Katie. He had never been propelled to someone like he had to her. Not even to his own wife but then maybe that's why their marriage had failed. There was an instant attraction between him and Katie and she must ahve felt something too as she had agreed to a drink with him. He began to wonder about himself and women. He treated them poorly but he felt as if there was something between him and Katie and resolved to become a better person and Katie wasn't the type of woman to be messed with. He had witnessed this laready. And Chrissie said he had it bad, could it be that he was falling for the girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Well Michael was annoyed and surprised. He couldn't he had been stood up, that hadn't happened in a long time, in fact had that happened ever? He walked onto Keller looking for the woman who had left him feeling like an idiot but he couldn't see her anywhere on the ward so he walked up to the nurses station and said to Donna in his make your heart melt American voice, "Have you seen Miss Summers anywhere."

"Emm yeah she is in the private cubicle," and sure enough she came strolling out in a black pencil skirt, a cream shirt with black ruffles at the chestline and it was low cut- suggestive to Michael teamed with those killer shoes that she wa wearing yesterday.

"Donna the notes for Mr Frankson, keep him monitored please thanks," and with that Katie walked away ignoring Michael completely.

Donna said,"Well you have sure pissed her off," and Michael completely bewildered followed Katie who was making her rounds on Keller.

"Hey Katie, you stood me up last night, why on earth did you do that," Michael asked.

"Well I heard about your reputation and let me tell you it proceeds," said Katie anger in her voice, "and you are not going to make a mockery of me."

She was standing next to a store cupboard and was facing Michael.

"My reputation and what do you mean by that, I have done nothing wrong to you."

"OH YOU HAVEN'T HAVE YOU, DO I LOOK LIKE A FOOL, YOU WOMANISING, ARROGANT," Katie shouted but was cut off as Michael pushed her into the store cupboard.

"What are you talking about, my past has nothing to do with you, it doesn't even affect you," said Michael.

"Look at you, you liar last night I was about to leave for our drink when Chrissie warned me about you but I thought oh well give him the benefit of the doubt, I thought well I actually quite like this guy but when I turn the corner there you are with a blonde haired woman hands around your waist."

"Katie, I can explain," and with that he told her everything including his affairs, his brief drug problems absoloutely everything and Katie stood there in the store cupboard stunned. She'd heard of baggage but this.

Michael finished by saying, "But I really like you and I want to give us a try."

What will Katie say, will she give this relationship a go review to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie couldn't believe it, he had opened his heart to her, he had put it all on the line for her but could she do it again. Could she risk her heart, anytime she did it failed and she was left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, she had spent most of her life being let down by others, her father, her mother, her supposed family. She had shut herself off and wasn't sure of she was ready to open up to the world again or to another man yet this one made her feel so ready to. His touch on her arm made her jolt back to reality, his electrifying touch, how it corrupted her emotions. She shook his arm off to get hold of her emotions.

"Katie," Michael said softly.

"Michael, you cheated on your wife, you had numerous affairs, you treat women the way I said I would never be treated, the way that I said is wrong , the way that is wrong yet I am drawn to you, I feel safe with you which I haven't felt with any man in a long while. You have confused me."

"Katie, I swear to you that that part of my life is over, ask anyone I fought hard to save my marriage, I went to counselling, I have changed but believe me once Michael Spence makes a mistake he never makes the same one again."

"Michael," Katie said, "I..." but her sentence was cut off as Michaels lips came to hers and she put up no resistance. His lips were reassuring but passionate at the same time, they were a welcome feeling, she could feel something in her heart, love. She responded to his kisses growing more and more greedy her hands roaming over his chest and back. They eventually pulled back for air.

"I take it that's a yes," Michael said cheekily.

"For now," said Katie just as cheekily fixing her hair and walking out of the store cupboard.

A few hours later Katie was sitting in her office thinking of Michael and Michael was sitting in his office thinking of KAtie. Michael picked up his phone and dialled.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Summers, Mr Spence here I seem to have a problem."

"Oh you do, and what is this problem."

"Well I can't stop thinking of you and I'm distracted, please put my mind at ease."

"How may I help, Mr Spence, what can I do."

"You can meet me at my offce at seven and let me take you to dinner."

"Well if I say no your loss of concentration may harm your patients so I guess I am forced to say yes, for the sake of your patients."

"Yes naturally for the patients sake, see you later." With that Michael hung up and leaned back in his chair content.

Katie was thinking to herself, had she let herself in for another heart break, well only time would tell and she wondered what would happen at dinner tonight.

Well I don't know if you can tell but Katie has some underlying issues to do with men, there will be some twists there. Please review and when you do tell me what you think of Annalese, Michaels ex-wife as I was going to include her in the story but I am interested to know if you like or dislike her. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to the reviewers for their support.


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven o'clock and Katie was abou to enter Michael's office, to say she was nervous was an understatement not for going to dinner or of seeing Michael but of this new chapter in her life. A new chapter that she hadn't had written and was completely undecided but she took a deep breath and entered the office. Michael was sitting in his office chair typing on his computer.

"Well, hello there, I'm almost done here," Michael said.

"Yes well you shouldn't keep a lady waiting and especially not me of all women," replied Katie flirtily walking to Michaels chair and putting her arms on his shoulders. Michael was still typing so she began to move her hands down across his chest suggestively and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You have persuaded me to finish my report tomorrow,"Michael said and putting his computer off. He then turned around and kissed Katie passionately. Michael started to roam his hands around her body and then Katie pulled away and said,

"Best go or we'll miss our dinner reservations," with a smile on her face. She walked to the door and Michael thought to himself I've been played.

Michael had booked a wonderful restaurant and they had had a lovely dinner, talking mainly about Michael and work. The waiter came and took their plates away and Michael said,

"We've talked so much about me yet not about you. Now it's turn."

"There's nothing much to tell and I have a better idea why don't I bore you about me another time and we can discuss dessert."

"Well I will hold you to that "another time" and what exactly did you have in mind for dessert."

"I'll give you an idea," said Katie rubbing her foot along Michaels leg seductively.

"I see. Are you trying to corrupt me Miss Summers."

"Of course not, Mr Spence, would you mind if I was though?"

"Good point," said Michael," I'll go pay the bill."

An hour later they were standing outside Katies flat.

"Well i'm not going to do the whole "would you like to come in for a coffee" cliche, I'm an upfront person," said Katie.

"Of course, I..." but Michaels sentence was cut short by Katies soft lips upon his own. They stumbled into Katies flat, their lips joined and went straight to the bedroom. Katie unbuttoned Michaels shirt and traced her hand over his toned chest. It wasn't difficult for Michael to unzip Katies black pencil skirt and take her shirt off so soon she was left in only her underwear.

"Hardly fair Mr Spence," said Katie, taking off his trousers so he was only in silk boxers,"that's better." Michael ran his hand up her thigh removing her pants soon followed by Michaels boxers. Soon they were in the passionate throes of lovemaking.

Afterwards Katie was lying with her head on Michaels stong chest, his hand tracing circles on her shoulder.

"You know, my mother always said to me, don't sleep with the man on the first date," Katie said, "she said that he might lose interest and to be sure he liked me for me to wait and I had a rule that I would always wait at least a month, just to be sure."

"Yet the rule went out the window with me," Michael remarked, "well just so you know it would have made no difference to me whether I had to wait a month or a year."

"A year, you would have waited a year, don't exaggerate Michael," Katie said yawning.

"I would have, now you are tired, please sleep."

"I will," said Katie snuggling into Michaels chest. She felt safe and fell asleep content as did Michael.

Michael woke with a start as Katie was beside him and she was whimpering and tossing and turning in her sleep. She was ovbiously having a nightmare and Michael tried to wake her up. she woke up suddenley with a small yelp.

"It's ok, it's ok," said Michael,"it was just a dream." Katie had a look of fear and terror in her eyes. One that he had never seen in her eyes before. She had looked vulnerable and he had never seen that in her before, she always seemed so strong. He held her coaxing her back to sleep and thinking.

There's something about Katie that's not quite right. Will Michael be able to help her. The next chapter will be very interesting, I promise and it will be a long one as well. A special thanks to my reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Michael was sitting in his office thinking. He hadn't asked Katie about her nightmare last night, not yet anyway it seemed like she had forgotten and was back to her old self. His mind was suddenley jolted back to reality by the feeling of someones hands on his shoulders, he hadn't even noticed Katie come in.

"Did you go back home then, I see you have a differnt shirt on," Katie said.

"No, no I always keep a few spares in my drawer for emergencies."

"Oh you sleep over at womens houses often do you and need a swift change for work."

"Not at all, in case of spillages or whatever , they are handy to have Katie, I told you that part of my life was over."

"Of course sorry," Katie said,"I didn't mean to remind you, I was teasing you."

"Oh you were, were you, so are you here on a medical capacity or personal," asked Michael a twinkle in his eye.

"Strictly medical of course," said Katie.

"Oh," said Michael looking crestfallen.

"Yes Mr Spence, I have a great dilema, I need you to help me release some of this pent up frustration," and with that Katie kissed Michael and put her legs on either side of Michael on the chair. His hand was soon under her top when they were sudedenley interupteed by Katies pager shortly follwed by Michaels.

"Hmm AU," she and Michael said together.

"Well shall we make our way down and we can continue this later," said Michael.

"Yes I agree we will have to continue this later, let's go," agreed Katie.

They were met outside the lift by Maklick.

"Ok patient is a male, he has been involved in a car crash and I need you to take a look, he's complaining of chest pain and stomach pains also, well in fact he's complaining of being in pain all over," reported Malick.

"Ok let's go," said Katie and they walked to an area which was curtained over. Michael pulled back the curtain and Katie stopped, her breathing became short and Michael and Malick's calls were unheard to her as she collapsed, Michael catching her. The man in the bed turned and looked at the comotion and a look of shock and covered his face when he saw Katie and then he said," long time no see Katie," a smile on his face. Katie looked at him in shock and began to heave as if she was going to be sick. He was back. Michael could only look on.

Katie was in Michaels office lying on his couch. She couldn't believe it, she thought she was gone silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. The man who had made her childhood hell, the man who had screwd wither mind and emotions. Her stepfather. THey always stepmothers are the worst but she believed that it was the stepfathers that were the worst. The man had come back to haunt her, she had escaped and now he was back no longer in her nightmares but now in the same buiding as her. The thought made her sicka dn she retched throwing up into Michaels bin. What was she going to do, he was not going to destroy her not again. THe tears moved uncontrollably when Michael suddenley entered the office and took Katie into his arms.

"Katie, I think we need to talk", he said.

"I can't," she whispered,"it hurts too much to remember."

"I know but maybe I can help with that hurt,"MIchael said.

"Michael I just can't talk not yet,"Katie said flatly.

"Ok my dear, rest I can cover for you," Michael said and left her to her thoughts. He was troubled though and didin't know what was the best way to go to help Katie. He needed to find out more but how? The patient, no he must hear what Katie has to hear first or should he he speak to the patient. The choice was suddenley made for him when his pager went off requesting him in theatre, the patient would have to wait for the moment.

Katie was doing her rounds, she couldn't rest, she needed a distraction. She was looking for her stethoscpe and took a shaky breath, she had left in AU. She would jdt nip down quicly and retrieve it. She stepped out the lift and saw her stepfathers bed had been curtained off so he wouldn't see her arriving, good she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. She saw her stethoscope and picked it up when she suddenley felt a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Michael was just out of theatre and was heading to AU to collect some patient files and to speak to the mystery patient but when he buzzed in he stopped himself and stood at the edge watching the scene before him.

Katie turned around and tried to shake the mans arm off as she saw it was her stepfather but he only gripped her harder which made her gasp.

"I thought you were in bed,"said Katie looking at the curtained bed.

"Toilet," the man said, "so I think we need to have a chat Katie hmmm. Have you missed me or have you even spared a thought to your poor mother. Do you even care you selfish bitch."

"Of course I care but I had to leave to get away from you and your evilness. I wonder do you treat my mother as bad as you used to treat me and has my brother realised what a bastard you rally are yet, he may be only seven but I realised what you were much younger."

"He is only your stepbrother and how dare you speak to me like that you filthy cow, I treat your mother the way she deserves to be treated like I did with you. You needed discipline and I gave it to you and I admit I enjoyed it, breaking you bit by bit."

"Yet I am still standing and you are just an old man," Katie said pulling the mans arms away from her and fixing him with a steely glare, "when I was younger I told myself keep going and you will get through this and you will won and look at me, you have lost because I am my own person. YOU don't control me anymore, I control myself and I have made a life for myself. THings you said I could never do but look, you are an old fool."

Her stepfather looked at her in astonishment.

"You bitch," he whispered menacingly, "you may be happy for now but I am back and you will soon be mine again, my bitch."

KAtie took her stepfathers arm and led him to his bed and Michael followed watching at a chink in the curtains as Katie checked the patients stats and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the man grab her arm and pull her to his face.

He said, "I am going to destroy you," and then slapped her and grabbed her hair pulling it. She pulled away.

Michael immediately jumped to his loves defense.

"Michael it's ok I've got this," she said and said to her stepfather, "you took my childhood but I am no longer in your grip,I have won. Goodbye and I want you to know that when you die everyone will be rejoicing and you will die alone. I have won,"and with that Katie left the curtained room with Michael on her tail but what she and Michael weren't expecting was for her stepfather to follow her. In the middle of the ard he grabbed her, raving mad, he had lost it and everyone was was screaming at Katie and holding her arm his nails drawing blood from her motioned around the room and said, "everyone can see what you are now." Her stepfather rasied his arm to hit her but Michael caught it and then security arrived leading Katies stepfather away. Katie watched and then emotionally drained she stumbled and looked to Michael who said are you rady to talk now. SHe nooded and then passed out.

Ok I promise that the next chapetr will show Katie in a new perspective and there will be a lot of protective Michael as well. We will learn what happened to KAtie when she was younger, in her childhood and so on and we will see Michaels reaction. Exciting stuff and two chapters in one night aren't I a dedicated author. I hope you enjoyed and welcome any ideas. THanks to my reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

FOR HANNAH LOUISE 16

Katie woke up yet again on Michaels sofa in his office. She felt woozy and then remembered what had happened. Oh god everyone had seen everything, what was she going to do. Would she run again now that her stepfather had found her, but she was sick of running and there was Michael. She had stood up to her stepfather and she felt stronger now like she could face him. She had gained some self confidence back and felt like a small piece of her had been restored. To everyone else she was a strong, feisty opinionated young woman but underneath she was a shadow. She used to be so happy but he, he had reduced her to down to a dark shadow of her former self, breaking down her confidence and her nerves but maybe now she could pick up the pieces of herself and glue them back together. Then there was Michael, was she ready for a relationship, especially with someone like Michael with a lot of baggage. God knows she had baggage too but perhaps she needed some time to herself to recuperate and look at her life in this new perspective but her stepfather held a grudge and she wouldn't ever be free from him until she spoke to him again and her family. Clear the air with her family if that was possible and speak to her stepfather frankly and be rid of him forever. She hadn't spoken to her mother or sister or brother or in actual fact any of her family in years. She wondered how they were and what state they were in, after all her stepfather had made it perfectly clear that he was treating her mother like a piece of crap but she would help them in any way she could. Michael, he was a completely different cause though, it was so early in a relationship to be stirring all this up yet she knew about his past, he had been brutally honest. Was she ready to tell him everything, would she ever be ready. THere were so many memories that she kept locked away, painful memories but it didn't stop the nightmares, it would hurt so much to recollect and to share. Sharing the burden might make it easier though or would it? Katie looked at the colock on MIchaels desk, it read 6.40. Her shift had ended 1o minutes ago. She stretched, letting out a yawn when the office door opened and in walked Michael.

"Hey sleepy head," he said,"how are you feeling."

"Yes I'm ok now and I think we need to have a chat now," Katie said.

"I agree but we could wait and do this tomorrow, you've had a shock today."

"No, if I don't talk now then I might not have the courage to tomorrow. Michael you have been incredibly honest with me about your past but I have some skeletons that I haven't told you about. Let me speak and don't interupt me please. I need to tell you and it's going to be hard enough."

Michael could only sit and wonder what the hell she was gonna say.

This is a short chapter but in the next chapter we are going to hear all about Katie and her past and believe it's very very murky and oh gosh how is Michael going to react and I would like to thank Hannah Louise 16 for her help. you have helped a great deal woth your opinion and ideas on Annalese. I have plans to include her in a chapter or two but I was going to put her in as a bit of a troublemaker but you have helped me tweak the storyline. I'll dedicate the chapter about Annalese to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie took a deep breath and began to speak,"Well I had better start from the beginning. When I was born my mother was very young, only 17 and my father was younger only 16. My mother had no help and no guidance from her parents who were separated. My father and her were separated and she soon met my stepfather. I continued seeing my father until I was about 6 or 7 then he just stopped and I never saw him again. My mother never talked about him and soon my stepfather replaced him, well at least in my family's eyes but I always thought about him and when my dad left my stepfather began to treat me very badly. To say my childhood was hell was an understatement. I was depressed and upset most of the time. Eventually it got to much and people in my school began to notice how I was becoming. I was taken out of class by pupil and family support. They practically saved my life, I went to 2 counsellors and them and my depute head. Eventually I got out of my home, just before I started university. I ran away and never looked back but I always thought of my family who I had left behind and have struggled my entire life with confidence barriers and inner issues. Pretty messed up huh?"

"What exactly did your father do to you and how did you manage to get through med school finanacially?"

"My father hit me when I was younger, I was absoloutely terrified of him and dreaded going home. He would either be in an ecstatic mood or an awful mood. He controlled my entire life, he was a control freak and called me names. He broke down my confidence down bit by bit. I cried myself to sleep every night and my nerves were in pieces. I tried to talk to my mum but she didn't understand or didn't want to and I resigned myself to living like this but then family support and the counsellors. Johan helped me so much and I began to piece myself back together. The next bit may shock you but I had a relationship with a teacher. I was in love with him but well he broke my heart. He was married and well I can see now that it was always doomed but he was there and I needed someone to love me and to want to take care of me He left me pretty messed up and well now you can see why I find it hard to trust men. I have had my heart broken and men have totally wrecked me. He paid for me through the first 3 years of med school and I had some money I had saved up and a relative died and left me some money."

"A teacher took advantage of you," Michael said angrily," and so did your bastard stepfather. So I know was there ever any sexual abuse?"

"No, nothing like that, I promise you and I led the teacher on."

"YOUR STEPFATHER CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, Michael said angrily,"I'M GONNA KILL HIM AND THAT TEACHER IT'S NO EXCUSE HE WAS IN A POSITION OF TRUST.

"No Michael I have to deal with this myself and I understand if you want to end us because I sound pretty messed up even to myself and you don't need this right now, you have your own problems."

"No I don't, I have accepted that my marriage is long over and I have dealt with my issues," Michael took Katies hand in his own and said,"you stuck by me and my problems were self inflicted and yours are in no way your fault and I want to do the same by you. I know it's very early but I think I have fallen in love with you and I want to help you in any way possible. I want to protect you and love you and care for you, if you'll let me."

Katie leaned in and kissed Michael, a long passionate kiss and Michael said,"I guess I got my answer, now lets get you home now."

"Hang on Michael I have patients and my notes and reports and oh god."

Michael put a finger to Katies lips,"Shhh I have taken care of it. I saw all your patients as well as mine. I have done your notes so all you have to do is the reports which aren't due in until Monday so you are fine."

"Oh Michael thank you," Katie said planting another kiss on Michael.

"It's no problem, now lets go."

"Michael will you stay with me tonight please?"

"Of course I will, I still have a few backup shirts left in that drawer, now let's get you home."

Another chapter up I hope you guys enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW MAKE MY DAY BY PUSHING THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. THANKS. ANY IDEAS ANYONE MIGHT WANT IN FUTURE CHAPTER PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IN YOUR REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was exhausted. He was almost falling asleep at his desk. He had been up most of the night with Katie who couldn't sleep or when she did had horrible nightmares but she had still insisted on going into work and she was in theatre now. Michael decided to go and get a coffee and some lunch and left his office entering the lift. He got off at the ground floor and walked to the small cafe and asked for a double espresso and a steak and cheese salad panini. He looked at his watch and said to the waitress and can I have a cappuchino and a chicken club sandwich as well please. Katie would be out of theatre soon and he decided that he would go up to her office and check on her. He hadn't seen her all day as she had been in theatre. He wanted to make sure that she was ok. She had been under so much strain lately and he wanted to help her. He pushed open the office door and couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. There sitting on top of katies desk was none other than Henrik Hanssen but the surprising thing was he had his arms around Katie hugging her and soothing her almost as if he really knew her. Maybe he did, Michael cleared his throat and Katie looked up through her tears.

"Hello Mr Spence,"Henrik said,"on your lunchbreak I suppose."

"Emm yes just wanted to check how Katie was but I see you are taking care of her."

There was an awkward silence when suddenley Henrik Hanssens pager went off breaking the tension.

"Sorry people but I have to go, I am needed elsewhere," and with that he gave Katie a final reassuring pat on the back and then left. Michael then turned his gaze to Katie who was looking at him with a half sorry and half bemused look on her face but that couldn't disguise the her tear stained face or the tears that still lurked behind her long eyelashes.

"Katie are you ok, whats happened,"asked Michael with concern in his voice. He was also wondering about Hanssen and how close he was to Katie.

"Well I was going through my theatre list and Greg called and asked if I could squeeze another one in and I said yes of course no probs so I walked in and it was my stepfather lying on the table and Hanssen had scrubbed in for the operation and well he was there for me because seeing him lying there, he even had a smile on his face like he knew he was getting to me."

"Oh honey, I wish I had been there for you, are you ok," Michael asked.

"Yes I'm fine now, it was just a shock that's all."

"Oh yes well I have the perfect remedy, how about a takeaway and your favourite rom com dvd, hmmm and you can even have a hunky man to cuddle into."

"Well I'm not having an affair so I think I'll just settle for cuddling you if that's ok,"Katie said with a smile on her face."

"Oh you think your smart don't you," said Michael tickling Katie. He ended up on Katies chair with her sitting in his lap. Katie loved this, how Michael made her feel and how he made her forget her troubles for a while. He was her rock and was there to support her and she would always be there to support him. This was the start of something and she knew it.

Ok guys next chapter will be about Katie confronting her stepfather and seeing her other family, confronting her demons and Michael will be there 100% of the way. Please review so I have inspiration to carry on.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie was sitting in her office thinking about the night before. Michael had been so nice, he had got her a takeaway of which she had hardly eaten and had stayed with her watching soppy films that she knew he hated. He had stayed with her all night again, they had just lay together sleeping. She knew she had to confront her demons sooner or later to move on. For closure so she could move on with the things that were important in her life.

Michael was sitting at his desk. He wasn't as tired as yesterday. Katie had slept most of the night, she had had the ocassional nightmare but was soothed and soon back to sleep. He wanted to know more about her relationship with Hanssen but he didn't want to push her.

Katie walked into Michaels office and saw him sitting at his desk deep in thought.

"Hello gorgeous, are you slacking."

"No I was just thinking."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something and it's really important and I know that you won't be happy with this but I hope that you will respect my decision. I have decided that I am going to get in touch with my family. I feel I have an obligation to them, they are my blood and I shouldn't have just upped and left, especially leaving my little brother and sister who couldn't stand up to him and my mother. If anything has happened to them then it'll be my fault and I won't be able to live with myself," Katie stopped for a moment as she regained composure wiping away her silent tears.

"Katie I..."

"No Michael let me finish, I have to find my family and your are not going to like this, heck I don't like it but I also need to speak to my stepfather. I need closure, I need to move on and this is the only way and I need you to agree with me and support me because if you were to ...to... well I couldn't..."

"Shhh shhh I am here ," said Michael taking Katie in his arms,"and I'm not going anywhere and I want to be by your side for every part of this if you'll let me."

Katie just nodded and rested her head on Michaels chest.

A few hours later Katie's shift had ended although she was still getting paid. Hanssen had allowed her to do a half day on the floor and use the rest of the day to catch up on paperwork so she was heading up to Michaels office just now. She had changed form her work attire into a cotten summer dress as the weather outside was beautiful and was wearing a light brown coloured belt with it and light brown coloured heels. She looked amazing, the dress was short enough to show her tanned toned legs, just above knee length. She had made dinner reservations at a nice restaurant and was going to surprise Michael with a nice dinner and a walk in the park but she was the one who got the shock when she walked through his office door. Standing there was Michael arguing with a tallish woman with curly long blondish hair. She was shouting at Michael saying,

"Why can't you be there for him and what about your children, when are you planning on seeing them,"

"Ric stole my wife, he lives in my house that I pay for and he undermined me on an important patient and he turned out to be wrong and I had to try and cover his ass, it's not my fault that he found out. He didn't have to resign and as for my children I will see them as soon as possible. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Michael yelled.

"You always do and yes he had to resign and bow out gracefully or he would have been sacked. You couldn't come up with one measly excuse to help him but you never were loyal or faithful were you."

Suddenley Katie caught Michaels eye and Annalese turned around.

"Katie this is my ex-wife Annalese,Michael said.

Annalese just looked at her, while Michael said this is my girlfriend Katie. Annalese started laughing and said to Michael,"So that's what your calling it now, last time I looked you were out your head doing one night stands."

"Well I have changed and I love Katie and she's not just some floozy, she works here."

"Like you loved me, please Michael and so she took Ric's old job then," and with that Annalese turned her gaze to Katie,"and you watch he will break your heart like he did mine, let this be a word of warning," and with that Annalese turned and left the room.

Katie took a deep breath and looked at Michael with a smile,"Well I guess I was going to have to meet her sometime eh."

Michael collapsed in his chair letting out an exasperated laugh. Katie came up behind him massaging his shoulders while he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bent down and placed a kiss upon his lips and he pulled her down so she was straddling him on his chair. She began to undo his shirt buttons and took of his tie running a hand down his toned chest and Michael let out a moan of desire hitching her dress up and stroking her thigh when suddenley there afternnon passion was interupted by Michaels phone ringing. He sighed and leaned over answering it and his face changed. He put the phone down and held Katie's waist looking into her eyes.

"Katie it's your stepfather his condition is detoriating and..." but Katie interupted him clambering off the chair.

"Well we have to go see him, now, your due a lunchbreak right, we will do this thing then I have made secret dinner reservations for us." She was trying to joke and be normal but he could hear the tremor in her voice. The time had come and he wasn't looking forward to this. He wanted to kill this scumbag.

Ok next chapter will be a biggie Katie will confront her stepfather and it will get pretty nasty and there will be a twist and Katie wil be able to move on after finding out what happened to her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie was about to enter her stepfathers room when she stopped suddenley realising the enormity of the situation. She felt Mihaels hand on her shoulder and it was as if his confidence and reassurance was seeping into her. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her stepfathers room. He was deathly pale and had a number of tubes coming out of him. He was sleeping and she walked over and took a look at his notes. His bp was down she noted and he had reeived 2ml of morphine, suddenley her stepafthers voice filled the room.

"So you are back, I knew you couldn't stay away, you need me, I have a hold over you."

"No I need answeres not you, lets start with why did you do what you did to me, hmm I done nothing to deserve that, I was a child."

"You needed discipline, your mother was far too soft with you."

"Theres discipline and then theres abuse, you crossed the line and you knew it, you loved it."

"Maybe I did but you deserved it, you didn't deserve to be part of my family but you came with your mum so I needed to deal with that and I did." 

Michael wanted to punh this guy, how dare he he balled his hands into fists and tried to keep self control.

"You were jealous is that it, that you couldn't have all my mums attention, I can't believe you."

"Perhaps and you were always a constant reminder of your real father and I couldn't bear it so I took my anger out on you and I enjoyed it and now you say that you have esaped and that you are happy yet you don't know what happened to the rest of your family, you are alone in the world, it seems you want to think you have won but I know that deep down I haunt you and that I will stay with you forever."

"That is not true, I have my career, my friends, colleagues and I have Michael."

"Yes Michael," said Katies stepfather turning his gaze to him then back to Katie with a smile on his face,"the tacky amerian who is a womaniser with a failed marriage and 3 kids, fantastic and didn't he have a drug problem too."

"I have changed and I will never hurt Katie the way you did."

"Michael don't I have got this, whatever if things don't work with Michael I'll meet someone else, I still have time but you you are a dying old man who is on his deathbed alone and I know that I am not going to end up like that, no matter what and you are right you did have a hold over me but now I can move on, I have my answers and I know that none of it was my fault and that you are just a sick man and I am so muh better than you. Goodbye forever enjiy rotting in hell."

And with that Katie turned and walked out the door when she heard beeping her stepfather was in VF but she still kept walking, he wasn't her problem anymore. She was oblivious to everyone running around her- the crash team and Malick. She walked straight to a phone at the nurses station and called her old house number. A woman answered.

Michael was inside Katies stepfathers room. They had tried to revive him but it was no use he was dead. He was wathing Katie at the door of the room. She was on the phone and she looked relieved.

She put the phone down and felt Michaels arm on her shoulder.

"Michael, my family they moved to Australia, they fulfilled their dream. I just spoke to the tenant who is renting the old house and she is going to pass the message on to my mum that I want to speak to her, this is it I can move on now."

"Katie your stepfather is dead."

"Well it really is over. This is it now me and you."

"And I couldn't be more happy, Michael said.

Ok now a brief overview for upcoming chapters- at some point Katies biological father will come in as well as her old flame- the school teacher- how will Michael reat will he feel threatened will Katie go back to the flame. There will be a marriage pregancies, Katie being reunited with he family, career stuff and some romaticism as well as lots of good stuff. Annalese will be in upcoming stories as will Hanssen. Honestly you guys some great chapter coming up but I need you to review guys Push that button so I will continue. I need to know that someone is reading my story and this is my forst fan fic.

THANKS TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Michael woke up first. Katoe was lying in his arms and she was resting her hands on his chest. There was something about her and chests, she loved them or maybe it was just his. He sooked in admiring what he could of his chest. He was glad that Katie was ok. After yesterday he had expexted her to be in tears and another sleepless night but she was absoloutely fine. They had went to dinner like nothing had happened and then went back to her place. Michael knew that at some point they would have to talk about it but he was content for the moment to just be happy. Suddenley Katie began to stir and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How long have you been awake, hmm,"Katie asked Michael a smile on her face."

"A little while,"

"Well I suppose we had better get going then, I was thinking we could grab a coffee on the way to work."

"Emmm yeah ok, will you be ok today though."

"Yes I will be fine I am not going to snap you know I am perfectly fine."

"Ok."

A few hours later Katie was in her office finishing paperwork. She put away her last file and looked at the clock. She was due in theatre in half an hour so she went to talk to the patient and prep him for his operation. Meanwhile Michael was finishing off paperwork too. His phone started ringing and he answered it surprised to hear Ric's voice,

"Hey man how are you doing," said Michael.

"Yes great I was calling to see how you were, Annalese mentioned that you had some other brainless girl and I wanted to check that you weren't back the way you used to be."

"If you mean am I back on drugs and a different woman every night then no I am not, I have met a wonderful girl who I want to be with."

"That serious, I don't think you were even like this with Annalese."

"Goodbye Ric," said Michael and he hung up.

It was true although he had loved Annalese it was a different type of love with Katie. He didn't need any other woman and other woman no longer caught his eye there was only her. This was a new fresh pure kind of love. His divorce and other things had changed him in ways that nobody else would understand. He looked at the clock wow time moves fast, time to make his rounds.

He was at bed number three when he noticed that from her notes she had increased morphine which he hadn't ordered, Katie had authorised it. He read on, his patient had just been in for an operation. He looked at her and noticed that she was coming round. What was he supposed to tell her seen as he had no idea what was going on, she was his patient why had somebody else operated and why had he not been told. Just then Katie walked up beside him with a man who was holding a baby and a toddler who was holding onto Katies grey pencil skirt. He did a double take and looked at Katie again. How could he help it she looked amazing.

"Hello Michael," said Katie a cheeky smile on her face, she had seen the way he had looked at her but any further conversation was interupted by the patient who asked,

"Did it go ok then."

Katoe turned to the woman and said, "Yes the op went fine and you should be out of her by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness it will be a relief to be in my own home," said the patient. Katie watched as the toddler climbed onto the bed, wanting to get closer to his mummy.

"Careful careful," said the man who was the patients husband, "mummys just been in for an important operation, you might hurt her."

"Nigel it's okay, don't fuss now."

Katie watched them with a smile on her face when the woman Ann said,

"Have you any children?"

"Katie laughed and said,"Not yet no."

"So you want kids then, well take it from me 2 are more than enough."

"Oh no I want lots of children," laughed Katie and Michael looked at her, "Oh you do do you, you never mentioned that."

"Oh," said the patient, "I didn't realise that you were together."

"Yes we are although I might have forgotten to mention it. Are you saying that you don't want children."

"No I'm just saying that you have never said."

"Well you have never asked," and with that Katie turned on her heel and left.

"Well I think you've pissed her off," said the husband.

"Men can be so clueless," said the wife.

Michael went after her and was just in time to stop the lift doors closing.

"I get the feeling that you were annoyed back there, something I said."

"Oh no, I just didn't want to have this conversation in front of a stranger that's all."

"What conversation"

"The whole marriage children etc etc conversation."

"So are we having it now then."

"Now we are in the elevator, not the right time."

"Well would it be the right time to ask you to move in with me."

Katie looked at him and said,"perfect timing."

She gave him a huge kiss and said to him, "but don't think your getting out of "The conversation."

Ok I wanted to put up a happy chapter but next chapter will be more interesting. Any ideas you want included in the story please leave. Sorry for any errors.


	12. Chapter 12

It was eleven o'clock and Katie had finished packing up the bedroom and living room and bathroom. She missed Michael though. She couldn't believe it when he had asked her to move in today. She remembered being a little girl and how she couldn't wait to grow up and meet the man of her dreams who would take care of her and protect her from her stepfather and here she was. Feeling lonely she picked up her phone and dialled Michaels number.

"Spence here," he answered expecting it to be work because he was on call.

"It's me."

"Hey how's the packing going."

"Yeah fine I've done the bedroom and livingroom and bathroom so I'll tackle the kitchen then that should be me."

"That quick."

"Yeah, can't say I'll miss the place."

"Well this will be a new chapter of our lives."

"Yeah I better go and get on with this. I'll see you tommorow."

Katie went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a glass. Michaels words had brought back some unwelcome memories. Would she ever be rid of her past ?

Just a short chapter to go with the whole moving in thing. Next chapter will be some fun but with a shock at the end. Please review. Sorry for any errors.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael was walking down the corridor when he saw Katie standing in the middle of the corridor talking to Hanssen. Suddenley Katie started laughing and Hanssen placed a hand on her arm. For some reason Michael felt threatened by Hanssen. He walked up to them and said,

"Hey , Katie did the removal go okay then."

"Emm yeah all my stuff is in the front room."

"All your junk managed to fit in one room, jeez."

"Oi you if there's any junk in that house it is your tacky ornaments and I am going to have to redecorate that whole house."

"So you have moved in together then," said Hanssen ," I'm pleased for you,"

"Sorry Henrik, yeah we have, maybe you have some tips for how to deal with living with me."

Henriks mouth turned into a wry smile and he said, "I would love to however I have an operation that I must get to, maybe another time," and with that he walked away leaving Michael wondering what he meant.

"So you and Hanssen have lived together then, you kept that one quiet."

"Yeah just for a while, I helped him when his wife died."

"So that was all there was to it then you wern't together or anything."

"No Michael the period after which his wife died when he was supposed to be grieving I moved in and we were having hot sex, what do you think."

"Sorry, it's just you are so close and..."

"You aren't close to your friends, no"

"Ok point taken, where you headed."

"AU, they have a patient they want me to check out."

"Well I am headed there too, come on I'll walk you."

Michael and Katie carried on with their journey to AU chatting and laughing. They got the lift when Malick said Spence," new patient admitted side room, he was in a car crash and has complained of chest pains which is why I asked for Miss Summers here to come down.

"I see," said Michael walking to the side room with Katie. They walked in and the man was sleeping. Katies breath caught in her throat, she thought she knew this man but it couldn't be could it. Michael was looking at the patients notes. Katie took them from him and read the name. Stephen Jimmington. It was him, her highschool teacher, the man whom she loved and who paid for her medical school and so many other things. What now.

Ok This chapter is in 2 bits cos I kinda have exams and stuff right now so this is just the opening part and next will be the end part. So I wonder how Katie is gonna handle this situation and OMG what about Michael hmm. He thinks that this teacher took advantage of Katie, how will he handle it. Please review and I would like your ideas on a storyline that I was thinking of to do with Hanssen. Do you think that Hanssen has feelings for Katie, what do you think that I should do with these characters. I have a few ideas but I would love someone elses perspective. Sorry for any errors. Bear with me I have to study a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Katie was staring at Stephen while Michael was checking his drip. Stephen suddenley began to stir, he was wking up but all Katie could do was stand there. She was saved by the noise of Michaels pager going off,

"Shoot I'm needed in theatre, can you handle this for an hour or so, I'll be as fast as I can and I'll order the relevant tests."

"Sure, sure." Katie didn't know what she was doing she knew that she should tell Michael but there was something stopping her. Stephen began to cough a little and groaned. Katoe checked his morphine and increased it slightly.

"There that should help with the pain. I'm another doctor that has been assigned to your case, I believe you were having chest pains, yes."

"Yes" said Stephen absent mindedly, "I'm sorry but do I know you, hang on it's these god damn drugs, there clouding my mind, it's coming back to me. Suddenley his eyes were full of recognition and he said Katie, Katie Summers, it can't be."

"It is, I wondered if you would remember me because I never was that important. I was probably just one of the girls that you strung along."

"No it wasn't like that, I swear, I loved you," said Stephen trying to sit up.

"Don't lie and don't try to sit up either, I'm the doctor and you are my patient which means you do what I say to stay healthy."

"Please just hear me out, let me tell you my story, it's been so hard for me."

"So hard for you no let me tell you my story, I was a young girl and you were my teacher. I fell in love with you, I thought you loved me too. You were so kind, looking out for me, opening up that account to put money away for me for med school, you paid my rent and made me a savings account then I left school and went to uni. I had my money but you, you just disappeared when I was most fragile and needed you. You abandoned me after everything I had been through. With my family. I suppose it's something that thanks to you I could financially support myself and managed to make something of myself but that's still no excuse for what you did."

"Now it's my turn. I am so sorry for abandoning you but my pregnant wife found out I was having an affair and took my 2 year old son and flew to Spain to start a new life. I spent years looking for them and 4 years later I found them my son 6 years old and my 4 year old daughter. I had missed so much of their lives but I had them back but the only reason why I got them back was because my wife died of breast cancer. She told the hospital to call me and 2 days after I got there she died. I tried looking for you but you had left uni and no one had any connections to you. It was like you had erased yourself and had moved onto a new life."

"I did, I had to get away and start again especially after everything that happened with you."

"I have just explained to you what happened and I am so soory but I still love you like all these years ago and I think that we could really have something here."

Katie startedd to shout, "Can you hear yourself hear you are sorry you couldn't have called me or called the university leave a message with them, no. You are not blameless in this."

Stephen yelled back," I'm sorry if I was a bit messed up at the time you, what would you have been like, let me guess, organised and structured like you always are, cold and calculating."

Michael walked out of the lift and went to the nurses station, "Mr Jimmingtons test results here yet." He picked up the enevelope and opened it, "ok looks like Stephen has some heartburn which feels worse because of bruising on the chest from the crash. Monitor him overnight and tomorrow we'll discharge him, all going to plan." Suddenley his ear pricked was that Katie yelling.

"Cold and calculating is that what you think you have no idea what I have had to deal with my entire life. Now is the best part of my life. Now is the time I have been waiting about, dreaming about since I was old enough to understand. I'm not cold I keep my emotions in me so that I can't be hurt like you hurt me and calculating, how dare you, you were the calculating one araanging the date and times we met behind you wife's back, remember the highschool storecupboards."

Suddenley Katie span around and Michael was standing at the door looking at Stephen and then back at her. He turned to Stephen and said "you were the highschool teacher perv" and lunged forward. Katie jumped in front of the bed, "no Michael don't he is ill stop it". Michael stopped and Katie took his hands and led him out the room into his office.

"So you care that he's ill, you care about him do you," said Michael.

"No I care about you losing your job for attacking a patient who was defenceless and powerless to respond."

"Sorry sorry."

"It's ok, Michael I think that we need to talk."

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, next chapter will be about Katie telling Michael about Stephen then Katie telling Stephen that it's over. Katie will try to help Michael understand. So verdict what do you think highschool teacher perv who took advantage of a girl or a man who generally loved Katie. What would you prefer. Might not update got huge exams on. The ones that the teachers say if you don't do well in then that's your life ruined. Please review and sorry for any errors.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok, I am going to tell you the full story and I do not want you to interrupt me ok, I know that you are angry right now but you have to hear this then we can talk about it. I was 13 when I went into Stephens science class then I picked physics so I was in his class for two years then I picked higher so I was in his class for another year then I left school. There was a connection from when I was 13, just friendly and I looked on him well as a friend, someone who was there for me especially with my homelife . Then when I was 15 it started to feel a bit different, it felt like we were flirting and I probably led him on. Then I turned 16 and my family were supposed to be moving to Australia and I didn't want to go but I couldn't support myself and Stephen found me crying and one thing led to another as they say. I ran away form home and never looked back. I got a job and Stephen helped me a lot financially, he paid my rent and for med school and he helped in so many ways but then I left school and went to med school and I never saw him again. His phone didn't work and his house was empty. I thought he loved me but he broke my heart. Then I saw him again today and he told me what actually happened. His pregnant wife found out that he was having an affair and took his 2 year old son and flew to Spain to start a new life. He spent years looking for them and 4 years later found them his son 6 years old and 4 year old daughter. The only reason why he got them back was because his wife died of breast cancer. She told the hospital to call him and 2 days after he got there she died. He says that he tried to look for me but there was no trace of me and that's because I had moved on and started a new life basically and I know that he could have done more and that it's not good enough but I don't want to dwell on the past, I know what happened but it's over now."

"Can you not see how screwed up this is, this man took advantage of his position. He was in a place of trust and whether you led him on or not he was a professional and should have known better. And it doesn't sound over to me, he still loves you, I heard and there's still some feelings for you too isn't there."

"Michael listen to me the past is the past I have moved on and you are going to have to accept that, yes seeing him stirred up some old feelings and emotions but I am with you, I love you not him. He had his chance."

"It's just so hard seeing the person that you love going through all this and you are powerless, it was a bit like what was happening with Annalese. She was going through so much because of me but I couldn't help her because helping her and us not getting divorced wasn't helping her. I couldn't accept that the marriage was over but when I did she was much happier and now I am too. I can see that you have moved on and in time I will be able to accept that. If you are happy and you are ok then I am too."

"Ok well I am glad that we have talked and sorted this out. I love you so much," said Katie leaning in and kissing Michael. Suddenley someone burst into the office-Oliver.

"Sorry sorry but Mr Jimmington is asking for Miss Summers and he is kicking up a hell of a fuss."

"Ok I'm on my way," said Katie,"I am going to have to deal with this but you don't have to worry about anything ok. I will be fine and will let him down gently."

"If it's you then it's never let down gently," said Michael a smile on his face but an uncertain look in eyes.

Ok next chapter will be katie telling Stephen that it's over but it's gonna get really sweet between Michael/Stephen/ Katie. Next chapter should be good but it will be sad so be prepared. Please review and sorry for any mistakes. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Katie entered the side room and Stephen was staring into space when he noticed her.

"Katie I have been waiting, I have been asking to see you but they said you were busy, who was that man who called me a perv. It's not true."

"That man was Michael Spence and he knows that now. He knows that he got it a bit wrong and I think that we have to talk Stephen."

Michael stood at the door, it was open enough for him to see Katie sitting on the edge of the bed, enough for a ringside seat, he could see everything that was going on.

"Katie I am so sorry for what I done to you, it was unacceptable and I was an adult. I know that I should have handled the situation better but I was a mess although it's no excuse but I love you and I haven't been with another woman since you, you are my everything. I am not complete without you and I know that we could still be something please," Stephen said, he had tears shining in his eyes.

"You know I used to feel so empty without you and I had no-one, I was alone left to pick up the pieces by myself. There was times when I could just about forget but then something would happen to remind me, it could be as simple as seeing someone wearing a jacket like yours or something that you said that someone else said or a song, there were so many things. I was alone and heartbroken but I dealt with it and I moved on. It took me a long time but I managed to do it and don't get me wrong I thought about you all the time but I accepted that it wasn't meant to be and you are going to have move on like I had too. We can't be togther, too much has happened, we are too changed," Katie said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"How can I move on," Stephen said grabbing Katies hands,"I have waited so long to find you and now I have, I can't, I won't give up."

"You have too there is nothing anymore. Perhaps we could have been something I don't know but it's in the past and I have moved on, you need to do the same, we will never be together you have to accept that,."

"So this is it then, I never expected it to end this way, are you happy."

"I am extremely happy and I would never have expected it to end this way either but it did and there's nothing we can do."

"So this Michael Spence, then you and him?"

"Yes he is my boyfriend...well partner."

"You haven't completely changed then, you always hated the word boyfriend. If I remember right you said that it was tacky and that it didn't display the right amount of commitment for you."

"Yes I did, didn't I," said Katie sniffing and laughing,"We had some good times though didn't we, precious memories."

"Yes does he make you happy, the tacky American, I thought that you might have found someone but well I didn't expect him?"

"Oi you he is perfect for me and enough of the tacky, he has more style than you, I remember those awful checked shirts you used to wear."

"Oh come on, they were in then."

"Whether they were in or not they were still hideous Stephen."

"Yes well as long as he makes you happy and takes care of you."

"He will and he does, I have to go now but listen Stephen please move on and I hope you find someone else who will love you. You deserve to be happy."

"You too Katie" said Stephen hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead,"Good luck my dear and I wish you every happiness in life."

Michael walked away from the room his eyes shining. He went into his office and sat down. He looked at the clock and realised that he was off duty. He took his tie off and sat back in his chair thinking.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Katie walked out the room and looked at the clock. She was off duty. Now to find Michael and get home. She smiled to herself remembering that she would be going back to his house now hers too. She could predict a takeaway, unpacking and a bottle of wine and no doubt Michael teasing her about her "Junk".


	17. Chapter 17

Michael was lying back in his chair thinking. He had seen Stpehen and Katie's relationship in a new light, one that wasn't pervy but pure. He couldn't help but wonder if they had had a chance what they would of become. Suddenley he was startled from his thoughts by a knock at his door. Katie entered smiling.

"You ok."

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all nothing important. You ready to go" Michael had made the decision not to tell Katie that he had been listening in to her conversation with Stephen.

"Yup, the question is are you ready to help me unpack."

They left the office together hand in hand with the pair of them bickering about redecorating Michaels apartment.

"I think beige walls with some dark brown wall decor."

"Really plain I was thinking like orange walls or black with basketball stencils on them."

"Over my dead body Michael, that isn't happening."

Two hours later they were both sitting on the living room floor with chinese takaway boxes littered around the room, various empty boxes and a large glass of wine beside each them. They were down to the last box when Michael picked a photo album out of the box.

"Who are these people," asked Michael flicking throught the book Katie pointed out various aunts and uncles and other family members.

"And you're not in touch with anyone from your family now."

"No they were never there when I was young so I don't see the point plus my family were never exactly close."

"Hmmm well that's the last box done so we are finished unpacking now," said Michael looking at his watch,"it's two in the morning and we have an early start, cmon bed now."

"You won't hear me arguing," replied Katie yawning. Soon they were both in a peaceful slumber.

Pretty uneventful chapter but there you go they are officially moved in together. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Next day Katie and Michael with a whole bunch of other hospital staff were standing in the corridor that led to AAU listening to Hanssen. Hanssen was saying that there had been a major RTC, a train had crashed and there were a lot of casualties.

"I need some volunteers to go down to the site to give on the site medical attention, Mr Spence will you head the party."

"Ok,"said Michael,"any vlounteers her." Penny, Frieda and various other staff volunteered and left to get ready.

"Ok babe see you when I get back," said Michael giving Katie a kiss.

"Mmmmm oh and remember you are cooking tonight," and with that Michael left and Katie continued with her work. She didn't even give a second thought to Michael as she thought he was perfectly safe. After all he was only there to give medical help but she didn't have a clue of what was to happen.

1pm

Katie was on the ward with a difficult patient. She had appendicitus but didn't want to go for an operation because of the scar that would have. Katie was getting really annoyed with this women who was taking up precious NHS time when suddenley Hanssen tapped her shoulder and asked if he might have a word. Katie was happy to have any excuse to get away from this vain patient and went immediately.

"Come up to my office Katie," said Henrik.

"I'm sorry I can't right now, there are so many patients especially with the rtc and I have had to prioritise my own patients and there are so many doctors and nurses away at the site so we are short staffed."

"I really think that we would be best to go somewhere more private."

"Henrik I am run off my feet, just tell me whatever you to say and make it quick."

"Katie I really..."

"Henrik just spit it out because I am not moving," said Katie already flicking through patient files, already thinking ahead.

"Katie it's about Michael. I'm afraid he has been in an accident at the site of the RTC."

"What do you mean an accident, he was only there to give on site medical help, what possibly could have happened to him," said Katie with worry.

"That's true but there was a patient who had been injured in an upturned carriage and needed urgent medical attention. The firemen cleared it for people to enter and Penny and Michael entered however another carriage fell on top of the upturned just after they managed to get the patient out trapping both doctors. No one knows what condition they are in."

Katie felt her knees going weak and Henrik held onto her and said," they are doing everything they can and you will be kept in the loop."

Katie just clung onto Henrik for dear life hoping that Michael wasn't dead.

Ok then another chapter guys. am I going to kill Michael off? I think the answer is ovbious really. Sorry for any errors thanks for reading please review. It will make my day.


	19. Chapter 19

3pm

Katie was with some a patient who had some glass embedded at his eye. She was removing it very carefully as she didn't want it to nick the mans eye. She was worried sick about Michael but was trying to focus on work. She needed to help people. She went into her office after for a quick break and collapsed into her chair. She picked up her phone and smiled when she saw a message from Michael that said when you said that it was my turn to cook does taking you out for dinner count. Trust him. Katies eyes began to fill up with tears as she thought of him- her tacky american who was romantic and caring. He was the man that she had always been looking for when she was younger. She left her office and went in the lift until she reached Michaels office. She went over and sat in his chair and lifted his suit jacket inhailing his scent. She put her head in her hands when she was jolted back by Hanssen.

"Katie I can tell you that Penny Valentine has died tragically however Michael is alive for the moment. They are working at trying to free him form the wreck but it's not easy, it is very delicate and unsafe. Something could move at any instant crushing Michael."

Katie sat listening. He wasn't dead. There was still hope.

Meanwhile Michael was being pulled from the wreckage along with Pennys body. He was shaken up really bad. Penny was a great girl and would have been a great doctor and she was so young. Her brother, her family they were going to be devastated. To think that earlier she was perfectly alive and well and now. IT could easily have been him he thought to himself. He sitting in an ambulance recieving medical attention for some minor cuts and bruises. In a way he had sent Penny to her death. He had told her to take the lead with the patient and he would put it in her report, make her look good so they had switched sides. He was at the right and she the left. If he had stayed at the left the he would be the one heading to the mortuary right now. Then he remebered Katie, she must be so worried. His Katie, his wonderful Katie, a wondeful, sexy smart woman who had been through so much. She shouldn't have had to but now he would take care of her and wouldn't put himself in any dangerous situations. The ambulance left the site of debris and destruction and took him back towards Holby City General Hospital.

Katie was doing rounds. She was trying to keep busy and the nurses were snowed under with paperwork and the patients so she was helping by doing the patient ops. She was standing looking through some files when things started to fall out of one- the nurse hadn't properly clipped all the information in. She bent down to pick them pick up and ended up dropping all the files she was holding. She let out an angry sigh and tried to keep her tears in when there was an extra pair of hands picking up files with her. It was Henrik.

"Katie why don't you go home and get some rest, your shift finshed an hour ago."

"Is there any news..?"

"No I'm sorry but go home and rest."

"How could I rest, could you rest. I want to be here because the first place Michael will be brought to is here whether he's dead or alive," Katie snapped storming off. Henrik watched her go with a sad look in his eyes. She always left herself open for heartache, he could have told her that Michael would end up hurting and if he was alive and well then there would be something else eventually that would break Katies heart and he would be there to help her pick up the pieces like she was when his wife passed away.

Okay if anyone has any ideas about Hanssen then pls let me know. I know that in one review it was said that Hanssen shouldn't have any romantic feelings for Katie but that was before we saw his softer side with Sahira in the tv show so I am continuing down the that line so sorry guys. I would like to thanks to constant reviwer Gillian Kearney Fan. I am trying to get at least one review for each chapter so as soon as I get a review then I will update. I am actually writing chapter 35 at the moment so I am well ahead of my updating and Please review guys. I know sometimes you might read a story and think ic an't be bothered reviewing or you think that someone else has already but it would make my day if you did and let me know that somoeone is reading. THANKS!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay guys I know I haven't updated in like ages! I have all the chapters up to like 38 on my computer but I just thought the story wasn't getting enough reviews but what the heeck I have done the work so ohhh well but please bear with me this story gets a whole lot more interesting believe me after all I have written ahead! Please R and R if you do then it makes me want to continue- gives me inspiration. This is a very short chapter but if I get one review then I will put the next chapter up ! And all of my chapters will be dedicated to a certain reviewer which will change each week !

**Dedicated to Gillian Kearney fan **

and I would like to thank Angel Rocker for reviewing as well and of course thanks to all other reviewers!

Michael entered Holby thinking it had never been so good to be here. He ignored the voices of people telling him that he had to get checked out. He pushed the lift button but it was taking too long so he too the stairs two at a time. He had to see Katie and fast, she would be worried sick. He pushed open the door and stood at the edge of the nurses station watching her. Katie was arguing with a patient and was getting very angry. She was tense and worried and Michael felt sorry for what he had put her through. She was getting more and more wound up and Mary Claire and Chrissie went over to her and tried to calm her down and lead her away. She yelled,"I am fine, I'm not the one trapped in a train and will you stop fussing for goodness sake. I am not going to break ok,"yet Katie said this her voice breaking and she tried to keep in tears. Michael cleared his throat and everyone went quiet. It could have been the shock of seeing Michael or the shock of the state that he was in. He hadn't bothered to change. Katie turned around at the sudden change in noise. It was silent. She saw Michael standing there nonchantly at the nurses station. She ran towards him and he caught her in his arms. They hugged each other for a very brief moment before Katie burst into tears and began to pummel her hands off Michaels chest and arms saying,

"How could you do this to me, after everything," and then he couldn't make out her voice for the sobs. He bundled her into his arms with her still sobbing and hitting him. He called over to Chrissie.

"Do us a favour will you and get me some scrubs."

"Of course," Chrissie answered and then Michael disappeared into his office with a hysterical Katie.

**Read and Review !**


	21. Chapter 21

Okay as promised another chapter as I got a review!

**Thanks to Gillian Kearney fan again for reviewing!**

Michael put Katie down on the floor and tried to put his arms around her but she wasn't having any of it and tried to hit his arms away but he persisted and hugged her to him while she was still crying.

"Hey, hey calm down I'm alright," Michael comforted Katie.

"So that makes it ok then does it, that you nearly died, that another girl has died, why did you do it."

"The site had been declared safe..."

"NO IT WASN'T SAFE, IT HAD BEEN DECLARED OF POTENTIAL RISK I CHECKED. I WAS WONDERING HOW ON EARTH A SITE THAT HAD APPARENTLY BEEN DECLARED SAFE HAD MANAGED TO CAUSE A DEATH AND TRAP MY, MY, WELL YOU!"

Michael smiled at how she couldn't say boyfriend which made Katie even angrier.

"I'M SORRY MICHAEL AM I AMUSING YOU, YOU ARE AN OBNOXIUS PIG DO YOU KNOW THAT.

Just then Chrissie entered with the scrubs and she said sorry to interupt and left them on the desk.

"Katie I am sorry but Penny went in so I had a duty to too, a moral duty."

Michael changed into his scrub trousers while Katie said,

"And she died Michael she made a risky decision and it cost her her life and nearly yours to."

"I know that but I did what I thought was best at the time ok but I am fine and that is all that matters ok. We have still got each other,"said Michael taking off his shirt which was completely ruined and throwing it in the bin.

"So that's it then just brush it under the carpet and forget it ever happened. You could have died and left me. Penny was old enough to make her own decision and old enough to know that she would have had to face the consequences. You didn't have to go in. Did you not think about me before you went in or do you not love me or...ohhhh I don't know anymore," said Katie going to walk out the door but Michael grabbed her hand and spun her around kissing her passionately on the mouth and said,

"Does this prove I love you? I promise I will never ever do anything like this again but we have to draw a line under this and move on."

Katie smiled and said,"What a smooch from a tacky American, you think that's going to cover it now do you. You have a lot to learn Michael, I can't believe you were married."


	22. Chapter 22

Okay down to the two reviews I got I am updating again! Twice in one day eh?

**This chapter is dedicated to Isilarma**

Thanks to other reviewers too!

I think this is really where the action starts tbh! But it gets more interesting as it goes along so stay tuned !

Katie went into her office and looked at her black dress for the benefit tonight. She would have to get ready at work as Michael would too. It was short just to knee length and she had an amazing pair of stilettos to go with it. She was going to put her hair in a bun style and hold it in place with a black and silver clip. She put on her dress and started to style her hair.

Meanwhile Michael was on the floor feeling a mans abdomen.

" Ok order lfc's and take him for an abdo scan and do bloods and..."

"Yes Michael, I know, you better go and get ready now for the benefit now," Chrissie said.

"Yeah, yeah okay, thanks."

Michael went into his office and looked at his tux and poured himself a stiff whisky. He downed it and changed into it his tux and downed one last whiskey. He was fixing his bow tie when Katie walked into the room. She looked stunning and he drew a sharp intake of breath. She laughed then came over and began to fix his tie.

"You ready," she asked him.

"Never been more," said Michael taking Katie's hand. They left hand in hand looking fabulous.

They arrived at the benefit and Katie commented on how beautiful the hall looked. Katie went to the tloilet and Michael was on his way to the bar when a woman in a scarlett red dress with bleached blonde hair and red lipstick on came out of nowhere. It was the hotel concierge again.

"Hey, did you miss me then," she asked.

"Like a hole in the head," Michael replied," what are you doing here."

"Well I thought we had some unfinished business see for some extraordinary reason I think that I may like you and I think that we had something great."

"Yeah definetlely even though you were the one that got me started on drugs and I am sorry to say this but I was going through a real tough time and it was just sex, meaningless sex while I was in a drug induced and alocohol induced state."

"Well I think different but I have an idea why don't I be your date for tonight then we will see how it goes."

"I have came with my girlfriend so that's not possible, how did you get in here anyway, it's a private function."

"I have my ways," she said slowly,"Girlfriend, so I am not good enough for you but someone else is so where is she, let me speak to her."

Michael took ahold of her arm and puller her outside, "Me and you is never going to happen okay, now go home NOW."

Michael told the security guard on the way in don't let her in again.

Michael met Katie on the way in and soon they were in the ballroom and Katie was whisked away by Greg to meet some surgeons from Trafalgar and Michael was talking to two men from the board of driectors about his plastics unit. Michael kept glancing over at Katie who looked positively radiant and he caught her eye. She smiled at him and he looked at her lovingly. She looked down and looked up and Michael was still watching her, she began to blush. Michael excused himself and walked over to Katie and asked if he might have the honour of this dance. Michael and Katie went out onto the dance floor and began dancing to Kiss me. It was a nice slow dance and Katie whispered to Michael,

"Greg's surgeon friends are different."

"Different," said Michael laughing,"that's one way to put it and it's more polite than the way I would describe them."

Katie laughed. The song finished and Katie and Michael went and got a drink. They were laughing with Sacha and Elliot when suddenley a women came up to Michael and gave him an urgent message. Michaels face turned pale and he looked at Katie and said,

"I have to go, NOW."


	23. Chapter 23

**Dedicated to Isillarma :) Thanks!**

Just a short chapter ! The faster you review the faster I will update ;)

Michael turned to Sacha and said , "Will you make sure that Katie gets home safe."

"Of course," Sacha replied and Katie interupted saying,

"What is going on Michael where do you have to go, what's happened."

"It's my son, Charlie, he's been rushed into hospital, I don't know anything else but listen you stay and enjoy the rest of the benefit though, Sacha will share a cab with you when it's done okay," and with that Michael pressed a kiss to forehead and left with Katie standing dazed. Sacha placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Do you want a drink?"

Katie replied, "No,I think that I should go with him."

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean Annalese will be there and..."

"And I might get in the way," Katie finished, "I think I will have that drink after all."

Katie spent the rest of the night trying to avoid Greg and talking in general to other people. She wasn't in the mood to party though and was glad when Sacha found her to see if she was ready to leave.

"Yes, let's get that cab shall we."

Katie and Sacha reached Katie and Michaels house but Katie saw all the lights were out. It was 2.30 in the morning and Michael had left at 9. She called the house to see if he had maybe went to bed but there was no answer.

"Sacha would it be ok if you drop me at the hospital, Michael still isn't back and..."

"It's ok I understand, and it's no bother."

Katie entered Holby General still dressed in her finery from the benefit. She went up to her office and dumped her purse and shawl and made a phone call to find out more about Charlie and asked if Michael was up on the floor to. Charlie had meningitis which had been diagnosed with a lumbar puncture and now was on a course of steriods and antibiotics. He was being closely monitored and it wasn't certain whether he would make it through the night. Katie felt sorry for the young child and made her way to Michaels office. She opened the door and was in shock to see Michael and Annalese locked in a kiss.

Michael brokw away and said, "this isn't what you think," but before he could finish Katie ran out of the room and he could hear her high steel clicking along the corridor as she ran. Hanssen was watching from a patients bed who he had just finished examining.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay heres another chapter :) xx enjoy !

Katie ran into the lift and the doors shut just as Michael ran up. He pounded them in frustration and pressed the button for the lift. Katie got out of the lift and went to her office only to be greeted by Lexi.

"Awwww trouble in paradise," said Lexi cruelly noting Katie's tears,"has you broke your heart like he did mine."

Katie recognised the woman who was a hotel concierge from Michaels troubled past.

"None of your business and why the hell are you in my office."

""I thought we should have a chat about the yank and you."

"You do and what could you possibly have to tell me, he has been completely honest with me, I know everything."

"So you know he made love to me then."

"I know he had sex with you, there is a difference," said Katie frankly.

Lexi's face curled up into an angry growl, "And you think that's it's different for you do you, you think that he loves you and won't use you. Michael isn't a one man woman he will always need more. He never really got over his wife I think and then his best friend shacked up with her, that is an unhealed rift. He will always have affairs and sure he might love you a bit but his heart is split into many pieces. His wife has the largest piece and he will always be drwn to her but he will never stop the affairs. So you should know that you will always be second best maybe even fourth or fifth or who knows what position it depends on how many women he has on the go. Would you be happy with that, hmmmm a family, children with him but knowing that you will never be enough and that will always be someone else, never knowing if you can trust him."

Katie had tears streaming down her face, meanwhile Michael was coming out the lift when Katie's office door was thrown open. Katie had a grip of Lexi's hair and was screaming in her ear.

"I know one thing for sure, you are a slapper, a common whore and maybe you are right about Michael but I have a choice and I could easily have my pick of men but people will always see you for what you are, a tart willing to spread her legs. You will never know love you bitch."

Katie threw Lexie on the floor and Lexi shouted,

"So you would be happy coming second best, you know it's the children that you might have that I feel sorry for, a mother like you... and they will know what you are and where you are in Michael's pecking order."

Katoe lunged forward but was stopped by Michael. Katie looked at Michael and shook herself free of him while Lexi was clinging onto him. Katie broke free and ran off in the direction of the stairs. She needed to think and decided that she was going to go to the roof where she could get some air.

Michael had seen the look in Katie's eyes and it hurt him, he had heard the some of what Lexi had said to Katie but he needed the full story. He turned to Lexi,

"What the hell did you say to her?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for not updating on this story for like agesssss ! I was waiting to see if I could get some more reviews but hey I have wrote like way ahead on this story until like chapter 37 ! so seen as I have written it it is all going up! Please review though ! :) xxxxx**

Katie pushed the door open on to the roof and let out a depp breath inhaling the air. She stood looking out at the stars with tears streaming down her face. No she had to pull herself together, she had to think clearly.

Michael was in his office with Lexi. He shook his head, just thinking of everything Lexi had said...how was he going to handle this one, he was knocked out of his thoughts by Lexi,

"Do you know why she's so upset Michael."

"Yeah because she just saw my soon to be ex wife kissing me and then you have filled all her head with this junk."

"Junk to you Michael but I know the truth, she is upset because she saw you with yor wife yes but also because I have pointed everything out that she couldn't or didn't want to see before and beacuse now she's realising it is true."

"Are you intent on wrecking my life,Lexi me and you will never happen and you need to deal with that, now get out and don't come back or so help me." Michael took Lexi by the arm and threw her out and shut his door in her face.

He sat at his desk and tried calling Katie's office then her mobile but to no avail, he poured himself another stiff whisky and sat down.

Meanwhile Katie was on the roof deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Henrik, how did you know I was here," Katie asked.

"This is always where you used to go before, do you remember the time that you threw an almighty strop because I wouldn't let you scrub in on that operation becuause you had broken so many rules and you went onto the roof to think and barred the door so I could'nt find get to you."

"Of course," Katie smiled to herself,"I was a handful wasn't I."

"Yes but now you are on a diferent roof but a roof none the less and you have tears streaming down your face so something must have happened."

"Yes, it's Michael."

"Ah I see, any way I might be able to offer my wisdom."

"Well I doubt it, you have always had everything so figure out"

"No that's not true, I have many problems that many people don't know about, things I have to carry purely on my own."

"I am here, you can talk to me Henrik."

"Likewise so fire away Miss Summers."

Katie sighed,"Well Michaels son Charlie was admitted to hospital and he left the benefit so when it was done I came here and went into his office and found him with his wife and they were well, you know," Hanssen nodded and Katie wiped the tears from her face. "And I took off up to my office and there was one of Michael's old flames there and she said some things and, and wel they made me see things in new way or well maybe the way they were but I couldn't see it, but Henrik could I have really missed it?" Hanssen brushed a stray hair out of Katie's face and replied,

"Only you can know Katie, but trust is so important."

"Thanks, I bet you have never had any problems with women."

"Actually Eleanor had an affair, well more than one, said it was because I wasn't there enough."

"I never knew Henrik, I am sorry."

"C'est la vie, c'est la vie."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"So what are you doing tonight then."

"I haven't thought about that, I can't go back, I just can't, I'll check into a hotel and stop in the house for some clothes. Michael will be still be at the hospital with Charlie so the place should be clear."

"No, you can stay with me as long as you need to and I will drive you to Michael's to get some clothes."

"Henrik I couldn't..."

"You're not, you were there for me when Eleanor died and I am here for you, no arguments, come on," Hanssen replied and him and Katie left with her arm linked in his.


	26. Chapter 26

Katie woke up the next morning. She had slept badly and was absoloutely knackered. She went into the bathroom and got washed and then changed into her black pencil skirt with a white shirt wich had a plunging neckline with a pair of stiletto high heels and tights. She walked into the kitchen and Hanssenn was cooking.

"Good morning, I have made you some breakfast."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly manage anything, apart from a coffee."

Hanssen placed a coffee in front of her and said,"breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Of course I know, I am a doctor I just don't have the stomach for it okay."

Hanssen looked at Katie and said,"You didn't sleep well did you."

"That ovbious."

"Afraid so."

"Oh Henrik I am a mess, I don't know how I am going to handle this or..."

"I know that you know what you should do but I also know that your heart is telling you different."

Katie looked down briefly then said,"I am off to get ready."

"Okay."

Katie looked at herself in the mirror and she knew what she was going to do, she was going to show Michael what he was missing, it may well have been Annalese who institgated things but until she knew for sure she would show Michael alright, she looked at what she was wearing in the mirror, okay perfect shirt showed just enough cleavage, make up good, shoes amazing, hmmmm and then Katie whipped off her tights showing her perfect toned legs.

With her look complete she grabbed her handbag and met Henrik at the door. Togther they left for work.

Meanwhile Michael was in a fresh shirt and his thoughts were with Katie as his son was going to be alright. Annalese was at home sleeping. He was on a mission and pushed the doors to his Darwin open deciding that after he had dropped off these patient files he was going to Keller when to his surprise he caught sight of Katie. She looked sensational and he walked over to her and said,"Katie we need to talk."

"No I am far too busy," and with that she walked away her shoes clicking on the polished floor. Michael went after her and came just in time to see her disappear in the elevator however luckily the elevator beside the one that Katie had just disappeared in opened its doors. Michael went in it and came out just behind Katie at Keller. He was walking behind her saying,

**Thanks to new reviewer Hadrianscourt77**

"Katie we need to sort this out you are mixed up."

"Katie stopped a little way away from the nurses station and spun round,

"Oh I am mixed up, so Michael did you kiss another woman- your ex wife to be exact."

"Yes but she instigated it and I wasn't carrying it on."

"But you still kissed."

"Yes but..."

"Well then I think that I am entitled to a kiss with any man then after all you still got a kiss whether you instigated it or not- that is something which I will have to investigate myself."

"Katie you can't be serious..."

Katie looked around and saw Greg by the nurses station and Michael followed her gaze. She marched forward and grabbed Greg and crushed her lips to his and he responded and the kiss turned very passionate. Michael stood not believing his eyes, furthermore he saw Gregs hands wandering over Katie. He marched forward and tugged Katie away glaring at Greg who was grinning ear to ear. Katie smiled flirtily at him and said, " Greg you are a great kisser." Michael took Katies arm and pushed her towards her office turning to say to Greg,

"You got a taste of what I have full time, on tap," to which Katie responded,"Possibly for not much longer so Greg I will keep you on speed dial," and with that she went into her office and slammed the door and when Michael tried to get in he found that it was locked. Sighing in defeat he left to get on with his day's work and shot a glare at a grinning Greg.


	27. Chapter 27

Katie woke up the next morning. She had slept badly and was absoloutely knackered. She went into the bathroom and got washed and then changed into her black pencil skirt with a white shirt wich had a plunging neckline with a pair of stiletto high heels and tights. She walked into the kitchen and Hanssenn was cooking.

"Good morning, I have made you some breakfast."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly manage anything, apart from a coffee."

Hanssen placed a coffee in front of her and said,"breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Of course I know, I am a doctor I just don't have the stomach for it okay."

Hanssen looked at Katie and said,"You didn't sleep well did you."

"That ovbious."

"Afraid so."

"Oh Henrik I am a mess, I don't know how I am going to handle this or..."

"I know that you know what you should do but I also know that your heart is telling you different."

Katie looked down briefly then said,"I am off to get ready."

"Okay."

Katie looked at herself in the mirror and she knew what she was going to do, she was going to show Michael what he was missing, it may well have been Annalese who institgated things but until she knew for sure she would show Michael alright, she looked at what she was wearing in the mirror, okay perfect shirt showed just enough cleavage, make up good, shoes amazing, hmmmm and then Katie whipped off her tights showing her perfect toned legs.

With her look complete she grabbed her handbag and met Henrik at the door. Togther they left for work.

Meanwhile Michael was in a fresh shirt and his thoughts were with Katie as his son was going to be alright. Annalese was at home sleeping. He was on a mission and pushed the doors to his Darwin open deciding that after he had dropped off these patient files he was going to Keller when to his surprise he caught sight of Katie. She looked sensational and he walked over to her and said,"Katie we need to talk."

"No I am far too busy," and with that she walked away her shoes clicking on the polished floor. Michael went after her and came just in time to see her disappear in the elevator however luckily the elevator beside the one that Katie had just disappeared in opened its doors. Michael went in it and came out just behind Katie at Keller. He was walking behind her saying,

"Katie we need to sort this out you are mixed up."

"Katie stopped a little way away from the nurses station and spun round,

"Oh I am mixed up, so Michael did you kiss another woman- your ex wife to be exact."

"Yes but she instigated it and I wasn't carrying it on."

"But you still kissed."

"Yes but..."

"Well then I think that I am entitled to a kiss with any man then after all you still got a kiss whether you instigated it or not- that is something which I will have to investigate myself."

"Katie you can't be serious..."

Katie looked around and saw Greg by the nurses station and Michael followed her gaze. She marched forward and grabbed Greg and crushed her lips to his and he responded and the kiss turned very passionate. Michael stood not believing his eyes, furthermore he saw Gregs hands wandering over Katie. He marched forward and tugged Katie away glaring at Greg who was grinning ear to ear. Katie smiled flirtily at him and said, " Greg you are a great kisser." Michael took Katies arm and pushed her towards her office turning to say to Greg,

"You got a taste of what I have full time, on tap," to which Katie responded,"Possibly for not much longer so Greg I will keep you on speed dial," and with that she went into her office and slammed the door and when Michael tried to get in he found that it was locked. Sighing in defeat he left to get on with his day's work and shot a glare at a grinning Greg.


	28. Chapter 28

**Please review ! **

Katie sat at her desk and picked up her phone and dialled Annalese's house number techinally Michael's house number. It rang for a long time and then it was suddenley picked up.

"Michael I was asleep what is it?"

"It's Katie actually."

"Oh, about last night I am so sorry it should never have happened, I was worried about Charlie and I don't know what came over to me, I..."

"So it was you that shoved your tongue down Michael's throat?"

"Yes it was all me, he never instigated anything, didn't he tell you?"

"Yes, but well I guess I didn't trust him or I...," Katie paused.

"Katie I kissed Michael and you walked in at the wrong moment, I can't tell you if he would have broke away that's down to you and your trust of him but I can tell you that it now seems to me that he really does love you and after our marriage I don't think that he would screw that up but that's just my opinion and once again Katie I am so sorry."

"I have to go," and with that Katie hung up. She was thinking when her pager went off.

Katie was at the foot of the patients bed when Michael suddenley arrived.

"Ah Mr Spence you decided to join us then,"said Katie raising her eyebrows.

"I was in theatre, whats the problem?"

"Read the notes, the diaster has been averted without your area of your expertise." The patient, an elderly man named Larry cracked a smile and said to Katie,

"Bet you keep your man on his toes eh?"

She smiled while feeling his abdomen and Larry said, "Just as well the american is here I bet you would have your way with me if he wasn't."

Katie laughed,"are you always like this?"

"Like what, listen lass I want to make you an offer okay, leave with me, we can be runaway lovers, what do you say?"

"As tempting as that offer is what about my man who happens to be the American doctor and how could I trust you like I trust him, you are far too flirty." Michael looked over at Katie but her face betrayed no emotion except amusement.

"Oh sorry doc I didn't know and I guess you will have to be the one who always got away then, we could have had something so special."

Katie laughed and said," We will never know," and left to go into her office and finish her report. A while later Michael entered and Katie looked up.

"About what you said to Larry, you trust me now."

"I have always trusted you Michael."

"So that's why you called Annalese then, she called me."

"Okay there was some doubt in my mind but I have sorted everything in my head now and I do trust you, I mean it was your ex-wife and..."

"And my past, I understand but for you to have that doubt, do you really think that I would destroy what we have, do you doubt how much I love you."

"Michael I guess it was underlying, but I do fully trust you and I know how much you love me."

"So there is no longer a trust issue then"

"No I fully trust you and I should have believed you, I am sorry," and Michael hugged Katie and pressed a kiss to her forehead and said,

"Now can I trust you with Greg," Michael said," He can be very persuasive."

Katie laughed,"I am sure I will be able to control myself."

"Even so perhaps you should take him off speed dial."

Katie laughed and kissed Michael.

A few hours later Michael met Katie at her office and they left for home after a hard days work. Michael had his arm around Katie's waist when he saw Greg looking at them, he moved his hand down and rested his hand on Katie's bum and mouthed, on tap whilst Greg looked on wistfully.


	29. Chapter 29

**Great to see a couple more followers ! Please review so that I know you are reading ! :D X**

Michael unlocked the door and Katie said,

"Takeaway?"

"No actually earlier on I took it upon myself to make a reservation in your favourite restaurant. tres bien cuisine."

"Hmmmm."

"What is it, I thought you loved eating out and I know that's your favourite place."

"You are right, it is my favourite place but well I thought we could come home and I could maybe somehow seduce you then we could eat a takeaway then maybe I could seduce you some more. What time is the reservation for?"

"It's for 7, we could cancel I mean if I had known what you had planned then jeez I would..."

"Cancel of course not, not after how thoughtful you have been, no I have a solution, it's only 5.30 just now," Katie moved forward and began to kiss Michael passionately undoing his tie and pressing herself against his crotch. He moaned and both were soon so lost in their passion that they didn't hear Katie's phone ringing.

An hour later Katie was ready and was wearing a cream dress which had some black detail and black jimmy choos. Michael was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He was very happy when suddenley Katie'e phone began to ring and she looked at the caller id, UNKOWN.

"Hello."

"Hi, Katie this is your mother, I know that you wanted to get in touch and well I contacted the hospital and they gave me this number, how are you, I mean it's been years."

"Mum, I am good althogh I have to talk to you about..."

"I know, I know, that's why I flew over, I am here. I am at a hotel, I thought we should talk face to face."

"Emmm yes, have you had dinner, me and Michael were going to a restaurant, we will pick you up on the way, what's the name of the hotel you are staying at."

"I will meet you at the restaurant, what's the name."

"tres bien cuisine."

Katie hung up the phone and let out a shaky breath and leaned into Michael when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"It will be okay, I am here for you."

**If yaaa want another chapter Please leave a review ! :D xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**OKAY I AM SO NOT HAPPY THAT THERE HASN'T BEEN A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY IN THE PAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ! GUYS IF YOU ARE READING THEN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ! OTHERWISE I JUST SEE NO POINT IN CONTINUING ! I WILL SIMPLY POST ALL CHAPTERS WRITTEN UP TILL NOW AND LEAVE THE STORY TO FESTER ! REVIEW PLEASE !**

Michael was watching Katie worriedly, she was sitting with a vacant expression on her face. She was staring out of the car window like she was in a different world and he wondered what was running through her mind. He pulled up at the restaurant and parked the car. Katie moved to get out of the car when suddenley Michael grabbed her hand.

"Katie I know that you must be worried and nervous and uncertain but I will be with you through all of this."

Katie smiled and got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant holding Michael's hand. They walked towards a man and Michael said,

"Reservation for Spence and has a woman arrived looking for Katie Summers yet?"

"No sir."

"Okay when a woman does arrive she may ask for Summers or Spence, either name then show her to our table please."

"Right you are sir."

Katie sat down and Michael ordered them some wine. Suddenley the waiter appeared with a woman. Katie looked at her and noted that she had a tan and looked very healthy. The woman sat down and looked at Katie, each surveying the other.

"Hello Mum, you are looking well."

"You are looking well too, and this man is?"

"He is my partner Michael"

"Nice to meet you Michael."

"Likewise."

"I have always wanted to get in contact but didn't know when or..."

"So you moved then, what happened?"

"Your father.."

"He wasn't my father."

"Well anyway we grew apart and the relationship wasn't working and he couldn't accept that and well I left, I just upped and left one day and I haven't seen him since."

"He's dead. He was admitted to the hospital I work at, so you finally saw what I had always seen him as then."

"Katie you played a big part in making him the way he was and you overreacted."

"I overreacted, the man abused me, when are you going to accept that. You can't honestly believe that I was in the wrong."

"You were a diffucult child, there was always something amiss with you, you drove me and Steve up the wall, you were never happy unless you were away."

"Can you blame me, the man was pure evil..."

"No Katie he was strict and he felt shut out, it was as if you were pining after your real father..."

"I was, I wanted a real dad, you know when I was younger I never thought of my biological father but as I grew up I thought about him more and more because of the way I wa streated and you, you were agreeing with him one minute then against me the next. You never protected me."

"Katie I did my best, I found it really hard too, you were always causing problems."

"You are so blind, HE was the problem, he was a twisted, sick, manipulative control freak and I am glad he is dead and I can't believe you are still defending him."

"How dare you talk like that, that man fed you, clothed you, more than your real father ever did. It may not have been a picnic Katie but you always found something that was wrong. You were never happy and didn't exactly try very hard with your stepfather."

Katie said," you haven't changed one bit, you are still in denial, you still think that it was all me, I couldn't get through to you when I was younger and I still can't. He may have fed and clothed me and maybe my real father wasn't ever there but when he was I was never scared of him."

"You were a child, what would you have known? You were an awkward child, hard to deal with, like your father."

"And so what, look at how I have turned out, if I hadn't got out then god knows what would have happened, at the end of the day I should have been your priority over everything, I knew yo loved him and that was your choice I just wanted to move out, in with Granny, or anyone and I can't believe that you couldn't see any of the signs. I am glad that I am like my father because what would have happened if I was like my stepfather?"

"You are still the same poisnous little girl, you tried to break me and your stepfather apart and believe me you are like your father and that's not a good thing, you act like it was all us when in fact it was just as much you. You weren't exactly a great daughter, we didn't have a bond and that was thanks to you and your father. He poisoned you against me."

"NO, you did that all by yourself, why would I want to be around you, I resented you because you never protected me but I was willing to put it behind me today because I knew it must have been hard for you but you sound just like him, finding excuses and backing them up in your head, whatever makes you feel better "Mother" but I know the truth. I may have failed as a daughter but you have done even worse you failed as a mother to look after me and there were so many signs, you just chose to ignore them."

"Katie what did you want from me today, hmmm for me to throw my arms in the air and beg for your forgiveness, you were never going to get that..."

"No I wanted you to accept some responsibilty, you were supposed to look after me and keep me safe and I wasn't. I wanted you to apologise for that and I wanted uus to form some kind of bond. I also wanted you to give me some information on my real father,I knew he some bad things but I never knew why you were so against him or why he made you so angry."

"Do you know what you find that poisnous bastard but I will not help you, it shouldn't take much as the two of you are peas in a pod. This was a waste of time, I expected an apology from you for leaving me. For these years you have been alone, you haven't been in contact with any of our family, what kind of person lives like that for years, you push people away constantly, you were the same when you were a kid and people liek you who won't let anyone are destined to be alone. You are delusional, we could never have a bond, you are to much like your father. You leaving was perhaps the best thing for everyone."

Katie's eyes were shining and Michael sat in disbelief. Katie said,

"I am glad that I am nothing like you and we will just see who ends up alone because so you really think that your "children" aren't going to resent you, one have had living through a viscious stepather, both growing up without a father, you aren't close with any of your family, at the end of the day you will be alone- not me."

"Giving birth to you was one of the worst decisions I ever made, you know my father told me to abort you but I never listened but I wish I had."

"Goodbye Mother, have a good life," and with that Katie walked away from the table. Michael threw a £20 note on the table for the wine and said to Katie's mother,

"You know you are bang out of order, I met her stepfather and heard the way he talked to her and how he treated her, he was an evil man, she is completely right and after evrything that you have just said, I think that Katie is way better off without you- now she has me to take care of her. You don't deserve her."

"You have no idea what I went through with her so you have no right to judge..."

"Maybe not but what I do know is that no matter how hard it was Katie didn't deserve any of it and I also know that you are a crap mother," and with that Michael hurried after Katie.

Michael found Katie waiting at the car. She looked empty and when he said her name she simply shook her head. The journey home was silent and the air felt heavy. As soon as they got in Katie reached for a glass and downed some vodka. She then downed another glass and when she reached for another Michael came up and took the glass and tried to put his arms around her but she said no, no, no and walked towards the bedroom. Suddenley the phone rang and he picked it up,

"Hello."

"Hello could I speak to Katie please, it's Henrik."

"Emmm she's currently not available could I take a message."

"No it's okay just as long as she is safe."

"Yes she's perfectly fine."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow then bright and early."

Michael hung up the phone and went into him and Katie's bedroom but she wasn't there. She was in the bathroom taking off her makeup as if nothing had happened.

"Katie, I think..."

"Michael, just leave it, I am fine, I didn't need her when I was younger and I don't need her now, now I am going to bed and with that she climbed in and turned over but it took her a long time to get to sleep.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! :) XX**


End file.
